Generally, a motor vehicle can be operated over wide range of conditions. For example, the motor vehicle can be operated over smooth roads or uneven terrain. In the example of smooth road operation, such as when the motor vehicle is operated on a highway at highway speeds, due to imbalances in the roadway wheels, torsional vibration of the steering or hand wheel may be experienced by the operator of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to attenuate torsional vibration experienced by the operator at the hand wheel. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.